Damaged Version I
by cyke93
Summary: AU. Nathan and Haley were together but split up after high school, how Nathan's life ended up not where he thought it would be.


Damaged Version I

So writing a new story isn't exactly the best idea, but here it is. After listening to Coldplay's new song, I finally got the inspiration to write this and I figured I might as well strike will the iron is hot. This is actually two stories, which mirror each other but are different, if that make sense. I will most likely update both at the same time.

In short, Nathan and Haley were together in high school, but split up after. This is the story of what happens to both of them and how their lives have turned and how Nathan and Haley ended up in places they never thought they would be. It's definitely going to be darker than some of my other stories. I'll explain more at the end. Enjoy and please review!

Xxx

Nathan woke up from his nap, his eyes still tired, his need to get up gone. He looked at the filth of a studio apartment he called his home. He sighed to himself, wondering how he, the great Nathan Scott ended up like this. His alarm clock rang again, signaling it was time. He reached out to it, to shut it off, but accidentally turning on the clock radio. He got up as the music started to play, the strumming of guitars and violins.

(Enter Coldplay's Viva La Vida recommend you listen to this song totally awesome, you can find it on youtube)

_I used to rule the world _

_Seas would rise when I gave the word _

_Now in the morning I sleep alone _

Sweep the streets I used to own

Removing his janitor's shirt, he immediately went on the floor and started to do sit ups. His basketball career long gone, his body was still in top form, always on the move, he had to burn off the energy somehow, to take his mind away, away from it all.

_I used to roll the dice _

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes _

_Listen as the crowd would sing: _

"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"

He was Nathan Scott, destined for great things, the king of his high school, he ruled the halls. Captain of the basketball team, his opponents both hated and respected him. But that was high school and in college, the short time he was there, another Scott got to live in glory. How quickly things can be taken from you.

_One minute I held the key _

_Next the walls were closed on me _

_And I discovered that my castles stand _

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand _

Shredding the rest of his clothes, Nathan turned on the faucet and stepped in to take a quick shower. He let the water run through his now long hair and scruffy beard. He had been too lazy to shave in the past two weeks and too poor to get a proper haircut in months. But for Nathan Scott, this was his life now.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror my sword and shield _

_My missionaries in a foreign field _

_For some reason I can't explain _

_Once you go there was never, never an honest word _

_That was when I ruled the world _

He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He'd been pass by the place a few days ago, notice movers coming in, which meant only one thing, prime picking.

_It was the wicked and wild wind _

_Blew down the doors to let me in. _

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums _

_People couldn't believe what I'd become _

Opening his closet, he found his clothes strewn about. He reached for a pair of dark pants, his black leather booths and a black long sleeve shirt. In shame, he started to dress and peered out the window to see the sun already setting. He chuckled to himself, thinking that if he ever saw his old classmate Brooke, she would think of him as a fashion disaster. He looked at the clock, it was almost time.

_Revolutionaries wait _

_For my head on a silver plate _

_Just a puppet on a lonely string _

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

Opening his front door, he noticed yesterday's newspaper. Chuckling at the headline, he saw that the crime rate in Tree Hill has gone up. No surprise he thought. Getting into his beat up Honda, he turned the ignition and started to drive. It was dark now and he was finally at his destination. He drove around once to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was sure, he reached for the glove box and took out a pair of black leather gloves and a ski mask which covered his whole face. Going through the back and up the fire escape, he easily picked the lock for the window and stepped inside. Just as he thought, they hadn't even unpacked.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror my sword and shield _

My missionaries in a foreign field

He saw a box for a flat screen TV and sure enough, a nice 26 inch was there. He quickly put that in his car, stuffing the box with books he found in another box to mask the missing television. Next were some of the other electronics he could fine, a dvd player, a radio. Coming back into the apartment, he realized that this person was female and most likely living by herself.

_For some reason I can't explain _

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name _

_Never an honest word _

_But that was when I ruled the world _

He felt bad, yes, but this wasn't the time for emotions or guilt. Right now, it was about survival and Nathan Scott was barely hanging in there. One thing he knew about woman, was jewelry and he set his eyes next on that. He opened more boxes and was surprised to find more books than clothes. There were only two people in the world he knew that were like that, both of them long gone from his life. He finally found what he was looking for. He placed the jewelry box down on the dresser and opened it up. He found a couple of pair of watches, earrings, necklaces, etc. He stuffed them all into a sack he brought. He noticed that the box had a lower compartment. When he opened it, he dropped the sack and nearly dropped the box.

He placed the box down and held the bracelet up against the light from the window, making sure that this was really it. He studied the purple, yellow, blue, red plastic bracelet, he knew it from anywhere. Finding it hard to breath, he lifted his mask up to get a better view of it. So caught up over everything that just happened, he didn't hear the jingle of keys at the door or the person who just walked inside the apartment.

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing _

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing _

_Be my mirror my sword and shield _

_My missionaries in a foreign field _

_For some reason I can't explain _

_I know Saint Peter won't call my name _

_Never an honest word _

_But that was when I ruled the world _

Haley James was tired and couldn't even think about unpacking. She wanted to go straight into her bedroom and crash. Opening the door to her room, she reached over for the light, but what she saw shocked them both. There in front of her was a man, dressed in black, holding up her bracelet, but not any bracelet, thee bracelet. The man turned to face her and Haley nearly died of shock.

"Na.. Nathan.." Haley muttered in disbelief.

To Be Continued . . .

What do you think? Hope you enjoyed. Like I said, this is sort of a darker story. The Coldplay song fit well with this chapter as Nathan was once on top of the world, but not so much anymore. If you couldn't guess, the other story is about Haley. Both stories will have a similar back story leading up to the end of high school, but then from there it diverges. I will most likely update both stories at the same time, cool right? LoL. All the questions about how it all happened will be explained in future chapters. Leave me some love !!


End file.
